


Late thanksgiving drabble

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: A couple days late, but ah well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days late, but ah well.

Sam stealthily slips out of his chair, and slips underneath the dining room table. He startles lightly when he sees Castiel has already taken refuge there. They had decided to try and do the whole civilized Thanksgiving dinner thing, which consisted of Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel all sitting down in the same room together to share a meal. That went about as well as expected, as Dean and Gabriel are currently topside, throwing food at each other. Sam has no idea who started the food fight, but they're both apparently determined to be the one to end it.

 

Sam winces as he hears something smack against the wall and spatter onto the floor. "I don't know what we expected."

 

Cas looks back at Sam solemnly. "I'm starting to believe this is how they bond."

 

Sam shakes his head. "Pity to waste all that food, though."

 

Castiel shrugs, an odd expression to see the angel make. Dean's definitely been rubbing off on him.

 

"I am sure Gabriel will fix up something to eat after this concludes."

 

They watch as a handfull of peas hits the tablecloth that's shielding the two of them, a few rolling underneath it.

 

Castiel sighs. "Whenever that may be."

**Author's Note:**

> If you celebrate thanksgiving, how was yours? If not, then how was your day anyway?


End file.
